


twister

by gratuitousWordsmith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitousWordsmith/pseuds/gratuitousWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You touched the butt and kissed the girl and that's all that really matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twister

“Right hand red, Karkat!” Nepeta presents the spinner at you, wiggling her eyebrows and glancing down at the plastic mat. You roll your eyes and bend down to place your palm upon the red circle. “Who’s next? Hm?” No one jumped out at the crowd. You don’t know why you even volunteered to play this dumb party game with the kitten-enthused girl. “Here, Equius, you spin for me!”  
“Uhm, left foot blue.”  She kicks off her shoe and shuffles an olive sock towards a blue circle.   
“I do believe it’s my turn!” Terezi emerges from the group and nods at the tall spinner-master. Thank god, you mutter to yourself. You didn’t exactly want to play a full game with just your not-so-secret admirer. Zahhak declares “right foot red” and the game continues. Or really begins, so to speak.  
Terezi picks the red circle next to you (at Feferi’s urging. You hadn’t realized there might be a slight issue with a blind girl playing this game.) “Hey, Karkat e- have you been drinking?” She inhales deeply and you try hard not to exhale in her direction. So what if you were? It was a party and you certainly were old enough for it. You weren’t drunk, only buzzed enough to make you play this fucking game.  
“Would anyone else like to partake? No? I believe it is your turn, Vantas.”  
“Just spin the wheel, Zahhak,” you snap. It’s getting more and more difficult to draw breaths with the gorgeous redhead from your shift at the campus library right beside you, your shoulders touching. You’re given left foot green and do a bit of a stretch across the board to the nearest matching circle.   
Nepeta receives ’right hand blue’ and is suddenly face to face with you. She licks her lips and glances over at Terezi. “I’m so glad you wanted to play with me, Karkat.”   
“I think it’s Terezi’s turn.”  
“Left foot yellow!” You swear you hear a certain lisping friend of yours place a bet with Eridan on who’s gonna make you fall.   
You turn to look at Equius’s spinner but find your view… blocked.  
Blocked by a perfect ass in tight red pants. It suddenly gets harder to stay crouched and not covering every inch of Terezi Pyrope.    
“Karkat? Karkat? Earth to Vantas!!” You blink dazedly.   
“Huh?”   
“He said ‘right hand bloo’,” Terezi said, mocking his heavy accent. Without thinking, you push your hand forward to the nearest blue circle, which kind of ends up with your arm sticking between her legs and the side of your face smashed into her hip. You barely catch Nepeta’s ghost of a frown before she steals the left hand yellow space.  
Right hand green.  
Left foot red.  
Left foot yellow.  
Left hand blue.  
Right foot blue.  
Right hand green.  
This continues for a nerve wracking ten minutes, ten minutes spent with your face planted somewhere between the two girl’s lips. Ten minutes until-  
“Eeep!” Nepeta’s socked feet slid out from under her and she fell on her face. Of course, this event causes a chain reaction, of cource, leading you to fall on top of Terezi. You’re straddling her and- wait

She grabs the front of your shirt and yanks your face down to hers.  
“I’ll kiss you if you say I won.” And, you sort of, lean down, and just, barely touch her lips with yours. The world starts getting a little fuzzier and a little more candy-coloured but you don’t really care. You touched the butt and kissed the girl and that’s all that really matters


End file.
